<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk lightbulb one shot/shorts/dumb discord stuff by Bluewolftail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143102">Drunk lightbulb one shot/shorts/dumb discord stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolftail/pseuds/Bluewolftail'>Bluewolftail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolftail/pseuds/Bluewolftail</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dumb thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lb drunk and sobbing<br/>
"i have a crush on you but im already with someone else..now both of you will hate me.."<br/>
Paintbrush cuddled up next to lightbulb<br/>
"firstly i dont hate you. Secondly were dating. Thirdly.. For the love of god stop drinking.. Your messing with your health and leaving bottles everywhere"<br/>
Baxter snips his claws in agreement</p><p>Lightbulb gasped and smiled<br/>
"were dating?"<br/>
Paintbrush sighed and weakly smiled and reassured the glass light<br/>
"yes we are.. But please lightbulb stop drinking i don't want you to get horribly sick"<br/>
The wooden brush said with a sad and concerned look on thier face which made lightbulb look down to the bottle, going silent.<br/>
They tucked lightbulb into bed and shuffled next to her<br/>
"good night lightbulb, try to sleep okay.."<br/>
Paintbrush wrapped a arm around lightbulb as they eventually dosed off.<br/>
".. Night painty.."<br/>
Lightbulb spoke out quitely, looking at baxter as she held onto paintbrush's arm, slightly curling in on herself.<br/>
It took awhile for her to fall asleep but eventually the ringing and pain from her headache caused by the constant drinking wore her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another dumb thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightbulb was drunk on Paintbrush's bed<br/>"heeeyy painty. Hey painty. Hey paint-"<br/>Paintbrush asks while trying to draw<br/>"what is it Lightbulb?"<br/>Lightbulb says a joke or pun that sounds very suggestive and paintbrush is just confused amd flustered while lightbulb snickers and chuckles drunkily.<br/>Paintbrush noticed she was holding another bottle and took it away from her.<br/>"HEY! Give that back!"<br/>She yells at paintbrush as sparks of electricity start to appear <br/>Paintbrush take a quick step back for safety<br/>"you've had enough for today! Im throwing this bottle away and your not getting anymore!"<br/>They said sternly while looking at Lightbulb before sighing and continuing<br/>"please Lightbulb try to understand that im doing this for your own good. "<br/>The brush reasoned as Lightbulb started to calm now but was still ticked off.</p><p>Paintbrush left the room to throw the bottle away leaving lightbulb with Baxter<br/>"Great now Paintbrush mad at me again.."<br/>She pouted  while gently rubbing the top of Baxter's shell.<br/>The crab did a few blinks before clamping his claws together twice. Lightbulb looked at Baxter with a weak smile<br/>"yeah i guess you're right. Thier not mad just worried and i know thier care alot. I just feel bad for making them stress.. I dont want to burden them.. or anyone"<br/>She quietly vented to the crab as she started to tear up. Holding the crab close to her for comfort. She eventually dozed off after gently cuddling Baxter. Paintbrush coming back to the room to see her leaning against the side of the bed. Noticing the wet lines on her face from her crying. They gently lifted Lightbulb up, setting her in the bed and under the covers.<br/>After Paintbrush put Baxter back in his the brush grabbed a spare blanket and laid down on the side of the bed,letting Lightbulb have the bed to herself. <br/>'was i to harsh?' they thought to themselves as they continued to look back at lightbulb to make sure she was alright. Though it was late and their exhaustion was catching up to them. paintbrush eventually falling asleep on the side of the bed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is water wet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lightbulb had a few bottles and wanted to see some choas insue with her two friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A drunk lightbulb encounters a fan heading to hang out with test tube <br/>"hey.. Hey fan.. Hey fan wanna see some.M somthin funny"<br/>Fan tilts thier head but decides <br/>"sure why not but maybe later im on my way to hang out with tube"<br/>Lightbulb quickly trys to convince fan<br/>"oh but we can do now.. It actually involves testy"<br/>"well if thats the case then it couldn't hurt"</p><p>Fan and Lightbulb make thier way to test tube's lab and say thier hellos though Test tube was expecting only Fan to show up<br/>"oh Fan you brought Lightbulb along with you?"<br/>"ah she kinda judt appeared a hope its fine. She just wanted to show me something funny and said you were involved wit-"<br/>Fan tried explained while Lightbulb started to giggle, Putting herself into the conversation<br/>"SO Fan and Test Tube whats your stance on the whole Water is wet question?"<br/>She asked with a smirk on her face<br/>Fan and Test tube answered at the same time<br/>"water isn't wet"<br/>"water is wet"<br/>Fan and Test tube looked at each other, fan being the first to speak<br/>"Come on test tube you really think water isn't wet. This must be the joke lightbulb as talking about"<br/>Test tube look shifted from confused to slightly annoyed <br/>"oh but i do fan because water is in fact not wet"<br/>Both Fan and Test tube started to discuss the topic before the discussion to mild arguing (soon to grow intense) on how the other side was wrong. Lightbulb lightly snickering as she watched it unfold, recording it as it went on</p><p>They eventually give up in trying make the other's opinions and thoughts change and it was starting to get tiring. By the time they've cooled down they go to check on Lightbulb to see she's already left.</p><p>Back at the hotel, Paintbrush is just sipping on a hot cup of tea as they see Lightbulb enter the door.<br/>"Sooo how did hanging out with Fan and Test tube go?.. Why do you have a mischievous look on your face- "<br/>"I did nothing wrong dont worry. Just had some fun with Flat Face n Tube. I even recorded it wanna see?"<br/>Paintbrush sighed but was also curious to see what she actually did. And so they nodded and lightbulb pulled out her phone and showed the video of Fan and Test Tube arguing over if water is wet or not. <br/>Once she finished showing the video she was already giggling, paintbrush letting out a few chuckles themself<br/>"So Painty what do you think? Is water wet?"<br/>Paintbrush finished the rest of thier tea as they answered <br/>"i can't believe you did that and i didn't think it would escalate to that level.. Personally i could care less if water is wet or not"<br/>"Same"<br/>The day went on as usually with Test Tube and fan eventually returning to the hotel and a sort of tense aura around them.</p><p>Is water wet? People aren't completely sure but what is certain to not bring up that question to neither Test tube or Fan unless you want a long discussion about water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad ending oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcohol and crabs don't mix</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week or so back lightbulb went on another choatic alcohol filled rampage, Destroying anything in her path and being very hostile. Though something happened  that day, a incident that caused Paintbrush to do something that knew would cause a problem down the road but it needed to happen. </p>
<p>Well lets start at the around the middle of the day. Paintbrush went out for some fresh air leaving Lightbulb and Baxter alone in the house. Lightbulb took this opportunity to drink from her hidden stash of vodka,whiskey, and wine. She wasn't dumb though and knew Painty would be back soon, so she grabbed one of the stronger larger bottles and started to chug it down. <br/>Already feeling the effects of the liquid kick in as her thoughts started to cloud and fuzz as she walked around the house in search of Baxter. </p>
<p>Baxter being inside his box shaped tank rested peacefully inside of Paintbrush's room. Though was un-aware of the havoc Lightbulb was causing until the two met eyes. Lightbulb with a seemingly no balance stumbled towards Baxter tank, bottle in hand with a little liquid left inside. Deciding that Baxter should have a taste of the alcohol she's been drinking, pouring the rest into the tank. Just as she finished though a click from the door downstairs was heard and she knew Painty had just returned.</p>
<p>Now Paintbrush after entering was first worried that something bad had happened with the house being a mess but after thinking the simple worry had grew into panic as they realized that Lightbulb was probably incredibly drunk. Looking around quickly for her a thud was heard from upstairs. <br/>Rushing up the steps the brush was not only ment with a wobbling, slurred greeting from a drunk bulb but also quickly seeing that alcohol was in Baxter tank. Paintbrush grabbed Baxter out the tank without thinking or even saying anything to Lightbulb as they washed the crab off, making sure he wad alright and breathing.</p>
<p>Baxter was now placed on Paintbrush's head as they returned back to Lightbulb. Questioning soon turned into arguing as Paintbrush tried to understand why Lightbulb would do that even though they knew blind intoxication was the reason the brush just seemed to annoyed by the sudden events. Not wanting to argue further however they grabbed the stuff for Baxter, Food, tank, and everything else ment for the crab and told left out the house to go drop thier crab to where Test Tube was staying. TT was confused at Paintbrush's sudden visit especially with them carrying all the crab stuff. Paintbrush quickly explained what happened and asked if Baxter could stay there from now. Test Tube agreed but after trying to get more specifics on what happened Paintbrush was already gone. Leaving the glads tube and crab alone</p>
<p>Once Paintbrush returned to the house Lightbulb was passed out on the floor. They let out a heavy sigh as they leaned against the front door, pressing thier hand against thier face in frustration. They eventually got up and started to clean the house up for the rest of the day until night began. Exhaustion hitting them from cleaning,arguing, and moving all afternoon caused them to eventually find rest on the living room floor. Bundled in blankets as sleep took them.</p>
<p>It was the next day as light hit Lightbulb's face. Once she opened her eyes she had a bad headache, causing her to hold her head in pain. She looked around with half lidded eyes, stopping in confusion as the desk which had Baxter tank was gone. Not only was the tank gone but Baxter was to. Fear and panic took her as she yelled and ran around for Baxter. She made her way down the steps nearly falling as she shook Paintbrush awake. Her words fast as lightning as she explained that thier crab was missing. Paintbrush groaned at the sudden talking and shaking as they slowly woke up. Accidentally blurting out that they moved Baxter to Test Tube's place. This caused Lightbulb to pause in thought before getting angry. Why would you move our crab to someplace else!? Another argument started though Lightbulb having more anger and volume in her voice, sparks lightly coming off of her. Paintbrush tried to reason, eventually getting Lightbulb to storm off into her own room. Paintbrush knew they weren't going to win whether they kept Baxter here or not. Head down in defeat they started to make breakfest as usually. A new tense silence filled the house.</p>
<p>Now Lightbulb has another thing to add onto the list of problems she seemed to cause. Curling up into a frustrated ball under a fort of blankets. <br/>The two objects now have another problem that seems to be tearing them apart. Hope for things to get better drop more and more as these event add up. Is there even a possibility for things to get better or is this another one of more to come..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>